


Candy Kisses

by ermengarde



Category: No Fandom
Genre: imported from LJ and Unedited atm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-27
Updated: 2008-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: Jared really, really likes Kissing - and candy, but that’s so not the point - and Jensen really, really isn’t a girl, even with the name and the eyelashes and the mouth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been imported from my old LJ fic journal in order for me to delete all my content from LJ's servers (now in Russia). I WILL be tidying all my imported fic up (and removing any duplicates), but it'll take me a while. Sorry for the spam/feed clogging.
> 
> Please note, some of the fics imported in this batch are over a decade old. Fashions in fic posting have changed and I've grown as a person and a writer - enter at your own risk, but if you find anything problematic please do let me know and I'll fix it as a priority.

**Title:** Candy Kisses  
 **Wordcount/genre/rating:** 563, JP/JA RPS, PG-13  
 **Beta:** The marvellous [](http://embroiderama.livejournal.com/profile)[**embroiderama**](http://embroiderama.livejournal.com/)  
 **A/N:** I rarely write smut, and I certainly don’t write J², except I apparently do… This fandom, I swear :). Not mine, not real and I don’t think they’re really at it. Also? My Jared is kind of an (adorable) spazz.

**Summary:** Jared really, really likes Kissing - and candy, but that’s so not the point - and Jensen really, really isn’t a girl, even with the name and the eyelashes and the mouth.

  
Jared really, really likes kissing: tasting and biting and licking. Sandy laughs and shoves more candy at him, saying that he just wants to keep his mouth busy, and she's got things she needs to do, that turning up at an audition with stubble rash would be a sure fire way for her _not_ to get the job.

The candy is great - Jared's pretty sure that sugar makes the world turn, or the sun come up or something, because it certainly looks very _dark_ when he doesn't have any - but it's not that he needs to do something with his mouth. He can always talk if there's nothing to eat.

Kissing is just...Look, Jared likes sex, likes sex a lot and he's damn good at it, thank you, but it's more about _him_ or possibly _her_ and not so much about _them_. Although, now he thinks about it, he'd quite like to be kissing Jensen and that messes all his pronouns up because there's no _her_ in that situation at all. Even if Jen does have a kind of girlie name, and girlie eyelashes and _definitely_ a girlie mouth.

It's the girlie mouth that's causing the problem, because Jared really, really likes kissing, and Jensen's got these soft-looking pink lips that look like they really really like to be kissed, and now Jared's all screwed up in the head because Jensen (despite the name, and the eyelashes and the _mouth_ ) isn't a girl. Not even a little bit. Sure, he understands clothes (and really, who _does_ other than girls? Jared's very lucky that Sandy likes dressing him up) and he wears pink (that he picks out _himself_. When Sandy picks out pink for him to wear it totally _doesn't count_ and anyway, it suits his skin tone) but he's still not a girl.

Jared's really not gay, because the sex-thing that he's so good at? Definitely needs to involve girl parts - small, soft, _self-lubricating_ parts - and he really doesn't want to be sticking any part of himself in any part of Jensen, and _totally_ doesn't want Jensen sticking anything into him. Apart from maybe tongues. And ewwwh, not like that, _mouths_. Totally still talking about kissing.

Kissing is just _nice_ , about exploring and tasting and teasing and sharing. As long as the person you're kissing doesn't like eating _cabbage_ or something because there's no way that shit's going anywhere near Jared's mouth. But Jen doesn't eat cabbage, he mostly drinks coffee or Red Bull and they taste okay, so there's no problem there. He does have that stubble though, and maybe Sandy has a point about stubble rash not being good for work, but Jared's a man and he shaves, so maybe his chin is a bit _tougher_ than Sandy's.

Jensen's sitting next to him on the small couch in his trailer, and he's looking at Jared funny, like he's made a funny noise or something, and maybe he did. Jared knows he sometimes talks before he's really thought about it and maybe he's been thinking aloud and _that_ would be really shit, except if Jensen wanted to kiss too and not be gay. That'd be awesome.

And Jensen's totally stealing his candy - that was the _last_ red gummi bear and Jensen _knows_ they're his favorite - so _unfair_ and. Oh. Okay, kissing is great, but kissing and _candy_? Even better.  



End file.
